


See you fall, again.

by nakahime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e04 The End, Lemon, M/M, Rating: M, Romance, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel 2014 i nemici peggiori sono i sogni.<br/><b>[Destiel - 2014!verse]</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	See you fall, again.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Fandom:** supernatural  
>  **Beta(s):** _mickymouse_ e _Annalisa_  
>  **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
>  **Personaggi:** 2014!Dean, 2014!Castiel, Chuck, Nuovi personaggi accennati  
>  **Rating:** rosso/ NC-17  
>  **Genere:** sentimentale, erotico, malinconico, angst  
>  **Avvertimenti:** what if, slash, lemon, one-shot, OOC, songfic  
>  Disclaimer: i personaggi non mi appartengono, è un racconto di fantasia e non ci guadagno nulla.  
>  **Nota:** non ho niente da fare (in realtà dovrei studiare perché ho _solo_ quattro esami in tre settimane çwç) e pubblico le mie storie su AO3. Dato che ho un account qui, tanto vale sfruttarlo (e mi piace di più, tanto per dire ù.ù). Anyway spero che la storia vi piaccia, se non l'avete già letta su efp. Critiche e altri tipi di pareri sono sempre ben accetti. Love ya ♥  
>  **Consiglio:** leggetela, se potete, con [_Always find me here_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsf1ED24GDw) in sottofondo. Le parti della canzone scritte in corsivo e l'intera storia, sono state ispirate proprio da questa.  
>  **Disclaimer:** non possiedo proprio un bel niente, è tutto di Kripke e soci. Io mi diletto solo a sfrantumare ciò che loro hanno creato. Non ci guadagno nulla... figuriamoci!

****

_Occhi così stran_ _i,  
il tempo scorre,  
ti guardo cadere, ancora._  
  


  


Il sole brillava nel cielo al tramonto.  
Dean rise; come poteva la natura prendersi così gioco di lui?  
Il sospiro che nacque dalle sue labbra morì nell'aria fredda dell'inverno, il gelo permeava il suo corpo assediandolo e cercando di penetrare al di sotto della sua giacca.  
Le mani erano congelate, ormai le dita si erano chiuse intorno al calco della pistola e sapeva che avrebbe fatto fatica a scostarle da lì.  
Ma erano in missione, non poteva permettersi di tenere in fondina le armi: sarebbero servite, di certo.  
Alcuni uomini, usciti dal mini market al quale stava facendo la guardia con Risa e Glenn, si avvicinarono trascinando con loro alcune scatole ricche di provviste; tra loro c'era anche Castiel.  
L'angelo camminava a testa bassa, il trench ormai consunto e sporco ancora adagiato sulle spalle.

\- Avete preso tutto?- indicò gli scatoloni che venivano stipati nel cassone del camion, il giovane biondino del gruppo lo guardò seriamente, annuendo.  
Dean fece un cenno con il capo -Bene, si ritorna al campo allora.- ordinò, guardando l'angelo fermo a pochi passi da lui con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi.  
-Cas, dai torniamo.- attirò l'attenzione dei suoi occhi silenziosi.  
Si voltò per dirigersi verso la jeep parcheggiata poco distante, gli altri montarono sulle loro auto aspettando che lui mettesse in moto e guidasse la processione di vecchi rottami cigolanti e armati.  
Il rombo dei motori, però, non riuscì ad ovattare il silenzio alle sue spalle; guardò all'indietro per assicurarsi che Castiel lo stesse seguendo, ma la sua figura era ancora ferma nello stesso posto. S'incupì indirizzandogli un'occhiata truce -Vuoi fare notte, per caso? Dobbiamo andarcene.- urlò verso l'amico, cercando di spronarlo.  
Ma Castiel restò immobile nello stesso, identico punto.  
-Cas, ma che diavolo?- grugnì ritornando indietro e avvicinandosi a lui tanto da stringere le dita sul suo braccio e strattonarlo con rabbia -Vuoi deciderti a seguire un cazzo di ordine?- sibilò.  
Castiel spostò il capo lentamente, incontrò i suoi occhi e lo osservò distratto, lo sguardo spento e vuoto.  
Dean deglutì, riconoscendo come bizzarri i suoi movimenti -Cas? Stai bene?- mormorò addolcendo il tono di voce.  
Il suo angelo era come un bambino, curioso e impacciato, goffo e inopportuno. Ancora non aveva capito che il tempo in cui fermarsi sul ciglio di una strada in completa sicurezza era finito? Ancora non aveva compreso la situazione?  
-I Croats usciranno presto. Sta per calare la notte.- si sentì in dovere di spiegare, per l'ennesima volta.  
Come se l'altro avesse dimenticato la lezione, come se dovesse rispiegargli che cosa stava accadendo e com'erano finiti in quella brutta situazione.  
Castiel inspirò profondamente, le iridi zigzagarono tra il cacciatore e l'asfalto, poi sulle jeep ferme e gli altri sopravvissuti che li fissavano incerti.  
Guardò di nuovo Dean, gli occhi blu ripresero vita e annuì lentamente -Le mie scuse.- biascicò, spostandosi in avanti e raggiungendo il fuoristrada che li avrebbe ricondotti al campo.

  


~◦~

  


I colori della foresta si susseguivano in una scia scura che accompagnava la corsa della jeep, gli alberi spogli e il terreno opaco creavano una mistura di toni smorti che si adattavano alla perfezione con il loro umore.  
Il sole era quasi ormai calato al di là dei monti e il cielo si preparava ad accogliere la notte; Castiel era poggiato allo sportello del passeggero, il capo abbandonato sul finestrino e di tanto in tanto, quando l'auto sobbalzava, lo ritirava sul poggiatesta per evitare di farsi male.  
 _Farsi male._  
Ancora non riusciva ad adattarsi alla cura maniacale che gli esseri umani avevano per il proprio corpo: fasciature, medicinali, creme; a lui non era mai servito niente di tutto ciò. Eppure le cose erano cambiate, anche lui era entrato nella cerchia di quelli che dovevano prendersi cura del proprio sacchetto d'ossa.  
Roteò le pupille spostandolesulle mani poggiate sulle ginocchia, le guardò attentamente chiedendosi per quanto ancora avrebbe conservato quella parvenza di Grazia che resisteva dentro di sé.  
-Stanotte ci proverai di nuovo?- lo richiamò Dean, attirando la sua attenzione.  
Lo guardò distrattamente prima di volgere di nuovo il capo verso il bosco che si stagliava lungo la stradina che stavano percorrendo -Non lo so.- ammise.  
Ci pensò attentamente e scosse il capo, a cosa sarebbe servito provarci ancora? Non ci sarebbe comunque riuscito.  
-Troveremo una soluzione, in qualche modo faremo.- sussurrò il Winchester.  
Castiel non ci credette.  
 _Aveva smesso di credere nei miracoli._

  


~◦~

  


Il campo era silenzioso, totalmente immerso nel buio.  
A fare luce in quel covo di pochi sopravvissuti all'Apocalisse, solo il pallore della luna e lo splendore delle stelle; il fuoco era proibito, il calore e il fumo avrebbero attirato i Croats.  
Dean ingurgitò un lungo sorso di birra stringendosi nelle spalle quando una folata di vento lo investì in pieno. Dicembre era ormai alle porte e il freddo aveva preso piede inondando ormai anche lo Stato del Kansas. O, almeno, quello che rimaneva di quel piccolo Stato.  
Non riusciva a dormire, Dean, chiudere gli occhi significava incontrare i ricordi dell'Inferno o l'immagine di suo fratello che diceva di sì al diavolo. I sogni erano ormai diventati i suoi acerrimi nemici, era per questo che ormai beveva tanto fino a crollare esausto.  
Ubriacarsi era l'unico modo che aveva per riposare in pace.  
Un movimento alle sue spalle lo fece voltare di scatto, ma si rilassò quando registrò la figura del suo angelo disastrato, dietro di sé.  
-Fai le ore piccole anche tu, eh?- rise, spostandosi un po' per permettere anche all'altro di sedersi accanto a lui.  
Castiel si avvicinò accovacciandoglisi accanto.  
-Non voglio dormire.- mormorò tristemente.  
Dean puntò lo sguardo sul suo corpo, gli sembrò piccolo e indifeso, l'esatto contrario di quello che aveva provato la prima volta che l'aveva visto.  
Il guerriero di Dio, _colui che l_ _'_ _aveva salvato dalla perdizione_ , aveva perso la sua espressione sicura e fiera. Lo vedeva sfaldarsi giorno dopo giorno, disintegrarsi sotto il silenzio del Paradiso.  
-Hai provato a ritornare ai piani alti?-  
Castiel si strinse nelle spalle e chiuse gli occhi -Non ci sono riuscito. I cancelli sono ancora chiusi.-  
Il Winchester percepì la delusione dell'altro riversarsi dentro di lui, era abbattuto, aveva perso ogni speranza. Gli angeli se n'erano andati abbandonando tutti loro, e, senza il Paradiso, Castiel stava lentamente perdendo la sua essenza.  
Lo stava guardando cadere, e anche se la sua discesa nel mondo umano era meno devastante di quella che una volta gli aveva descritto Anna, il dolore e la sofferenza avevano una potenza ugualmente sconvolgente. Castiel si stava spegnendo e Dean non era certo di essere pronto a sopportarlo.  
Aveva perso troppe cose da quando Lucifero era risorto, aveva perso troppi compagni e ora non poteva perdere anche Castiel. Non era giusto.  
-Se dovessi... se perdessi la tua Grazia, cosa succederebbe?- chiese, deglutendo sonoramente.  
Aveva paura della risposta che sarebbe arrivata, non voleva neppure immaginare cosa sarebbe accaduto se le cose fossero peggiorate ancora.  
Non avrebbe retto quell'abbandono.  
-Morirò- sussurrò Castiel, guardandolo intensamente.  
Gli occhi blu brillarono sotto la luce della luna, la loro intensità pareva urlare di frustrazione e dolore.  
-Non lo permetterò.- affermò il leader di Camp Citaqua -Non ti lascerò andare via, Cas.-  
Castiel stirò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso appena accennato e Dean sentì la paura assediare il suo petto rendendolo pesante.  
Non poteva permetterlo, non avrebbe lasciato che il suo angelo, il suo amico volasse via.  
-Non puoi fare niente, Dean.- biascicò l'angelo -Tu sei solo un uomo.-  
Il cacciatore chiuse gli occhi mettendo da parte la bottiglia di birra -Non dirmi quello che posso o non posso fare.-  
Ma Castiel aveva ragione, era solo un uomo. Niente più speranza per la Terra, niente più tramite di Michele, niente di niente; solo un patetico, misero e codardo essere umano.

  


  


~◦~

  


Le urla fuori dalla sua capanna lo ridestarono, si alzò a sedere di scatto guardandosi intorno. Era ancora buio fuori, ma il rumore di passi e il chiasso delle parole lo avvertirono che qualcosa decisamente non andava.  
Raccolse la sua pistolamettendosia sederee, nell'attimo in cui le piante dei suoi piedi toccarono il pavimento, qualcuno irruppe nella sua camera spalancando la porta.  
Chuck.  
Il respiro del profeta era pesante, gli occhi sgranati -Dean, sta... sta succedendo un casino.-  
Il leader si alzò a sedere, abbandonando il letto che aveva toccato nemmeno mezz'ora prima -Che succede?-  
Il profeta lo seguì fuori dalla capanna -E' Castiel. Gli sta accadendo qualcosa.-  
Il ragazzo continuò a blaterare, ma Dean non lo ascoltava già più quando cominciò a correre verso la capanna dell'angelo e nella sua mente continuava a ripetersi la stessa nenia fastidiosa _ti prego no, ti prego no, ti prego, ti prego, no._

  


_Ti stringo vicino,_  
 _non ti lascio andare.  
Ascolta_ _il mio richiamo_ _,_ _intimorito._

  


Quando arrivò all'altezza della capanna di Castiel, dovette farsi forza per oltrepassare il muro di gente che aveva barricato la zona.  
Gemette gettando gomitate a destra e a manca, tentando di raggiungere l'angelo, di fare in fretta.  
Quando un urlo si librò in volo zittendo tutti i presenti, il sangue congelò nelle vene del leader.  
Non poteva essere, era stato con Castiel nemmeno mezz'ora prima.  
-Cas, resisti!- urlò penetrando tra i presenti e cadendo in avanti verso la veranda della capanna dove il suo amico era in ginocchio con il busto inarcato all'indietro e il volto immerso nel dolore puro.  
Spalancò le palpebre e tentò di raggiungerlo ma una mano lo tirò indietro e voltandosi notò il vecchio Jim scuotere il capo -C'è come un campo di forza, non ci lascia avvicinare.- indicò una figura poco lontano, circondata da alcune donne che tentavano di rianimarla -Anche Bill ha provato ad aiutarlo. E ora è in preda alle convulsioni.-  
Dean ansimò incredulo guardando di nuovo l'angelo che ora gemeva e si contorceva su se stesso mentre una flebile luce si sprigionava dal suo corpo.  
I presenti trasalirono quando il raggio luminoso s'intensificò tanto da sembrare un faro -Cas, che diavolo devo fare?- urlò Dean, cercando di attirare l'attenzione del compagno -Cas! Rispondi dannazione.-  
Sfoderò la pistola dalla fondina puntandola verso un punto imprecisato oltre il _campo di forza invisibile_ , si fece coraggio e premette il grilletto. Il proiettile generò una scarica elettrica prima di cadere al suolo.  
Non poteva essere vero, Deanpensò aduno scherzo di pessimo gusto,auna dannata presa in giro degli angeli.  
-No, no! Vi prego, vi prego aprite le vostre dannate porte, aprite quei cancelli! Sì, sì. Sto dicendo sì-imprecòverso il cielo, cadendo sulle ginocchia.  
Castiel urlò nuovamente ma questa volta non era più la voce del suo tramite a espandersi nell'aria, i presenti dovettero proteggersi i timpani, qualcuno strillò.  
Era Castiel, era la sua _vera_ voce.  
Si fece coraggio alzandosi in piedi e avanzando verso di lui, la luce che circondava il tramite dell'angelo scoppiò generando un'onda d'urto che scaraventò tutti lontano, compreso Dean.  
L'urlodel guerriero divino si propagò per il campo, la sofferenza e il doloretuonaronodisperatamente.  
Dean sentì la voglia di piangererisalire nella gola, fino alle palpebre,nel momento in cui realizzò di stare perdendo ogni cosa.  
Non poteva dire addio anche a lui, no.  
-Castiel!- gemette mettendosi in piedi e avvicinandosi di nuovo al campo di forza o qualunque dannata cosa fosse.  
L'angelo risucchiò un urlo,ela sua gola emise un ruggito che fece rizzare i peli sulla nuca del cacciatore, la luce s'intensificò ancora e a Dean sembrò comesestesse caricando una nuova ondata luminescente.  
Il leader del campo ansimò, le urla del guerriero divino ovattarono tutti gli altri rumori, era come se non ci fosse più nessuno; come se tutto fosse sparito in quella bolla evanescente che gli scoppiava intorno -Combatti, non devi mollare!- grugnì mentre una lacrima solcava la sua guancia e tutto il mondosi fermava.  
Non c'era più il tempo né lo spazio, esistevano solo loro e tutta la sofferenza che si era accumulata in quegli anni di lotta e resistenza. Non c'era più niente a cui aggrapparsi, avevano perso tutto.  
Le lacrime sul volto di Dean sembrarono voler portare via tutto il male che percepivadentro,il senso di abbandono e la delusione, eppure non servivanoa niente: stava comunque peggio di prima.  
-Non te ne puoi infischiare anche tu, capisci?- sillabò a bassa voce tra i gemiti spezzati dal pianto e il dolore che diventava sempre più forte, s'intensificava come quella luce che scoppiava alle spalle del suo angelo.  
Arrancò fino a quello che doveva essere il campo di forza che li divideva, poteva solo guardare l'altro da lontano e vederlo urlare nella sofferenza totale della morte.  
 _Perché Castiel stava morendo. Se ne stava andando anche lui.  
_ Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, ma le sue lacrime e le sue urla erano completamente inutili così come le sue azioni.  
 _Tu sei solo un uomo_ gli aveva detto Castiel, ed era vero. Era assolutamente vero, lui era solo un inutile essere umano e aveva portato alla rovina non solo l'intero Pianeta, ma anche l'ultimo amico che gli fosse rimasto accanto. L'angelo che aveva scelto luie cheavrebbe scelto sempre lui.  
-Cas...- il nome del guerriero alato fu solo un sussurro che rantolò fuori dalle sue labbra, le urla e la sofferenza del momento lo schiacciarono prima ancora che potesse arrivare ai timpani del diretto interessato.  
E Dean si sentiva come quel nome, ora, schiacciato dal peso di troppe cose, terrene e non.  
  


  
  
~◦~

  


Quando tutto finì, due ore più tardi, la Grazia di Castiel non c'era già più, solo un ricordo di luce, lontano.  
Il corpo di quello che una volta era stato Jimmy Novak ora giaceva senza vita con metà busto riverso sui gradini della veranda e le gambe ancora piegate all'indietro.  
Quando tutto finì e il campo magnetico che gli aveva solo permesso di guardare inerme, urlare e piangere, era scomparso, Dean poté correre verso quell'unico vero amico che avesse mai avuto e che ora aveva perso. _Rompi tutto quello che tocchi, è colpa tua,_ gracchiò una voce all'interno della sua testa e lui non tentò neppure di scacciarla. Che senso aveva continuare a mentire a se stesso?  
In quei momenti di sconforto e totale inabissamento tra i sensi di colpa, di solito c'era Castiel a tirarlo fuori dicendogli che non era colpa sua, che avrebbero risolto la situazione e che lui era il guerriero più coraggioso che avesse mai visto in millenni di vita.  
Non sapeva se lo dicesse solo per farlo felice,perevitare che mollasse proprio quando le coseandavanodi male in peggio. Però gli piaceva quando Castiel lo tirava su di morale, quando gli diceva che ce l'avrebbero fatta, quando nelle notti in cui gli incubi tornavano a scorrazzare nella sua mente era lì a cullarlo nel silenzio della sera.  
Quell'angelo impacciato, quel servo di Dio tutto serietà e doveri lo aveva fatto sentire come nessun altro avesse mai fatto prima d'allora; lo aveva amato più di chiunque altro, persino più di quanto avesse fatto Sam che, tuttavia, lo aveva tradito un passo dopo l'altro.  
Castiel lo aveva amato senza riserve e, anche se non era stato capace di ricambiare apertamente, anche lui lo aveva amato.  
Ma Dean aveva un modo goffo di amare, non ci sapeva fare. _Lui aveva paura di rompere anche quel sentimento puro e perfetto. Aveva paura di macchiarlo con la sua sporca esistenza.  
_ Ma ora non aveva senso pensare all'amore, ora c'era solo Castiel ormai morto e il mondo nelle fauci di quella belva dal nome di Apocalisse.  
E Dean era stanco di combattere.  
Non seppe per quanto rimase fermo in quel punto, semplicemente stringendo la mano di quel corpo freddo e morto.  
Fu Chuck a riscuoterlo dal suo torpore, gli parlò di altre provviste che sarebbero servite, di missioni e cose a cui non prestò molta attenzione; ma stava sbagliando, era il leader e avrebbe dovuto comunque occuparsi dei pochi superstiti.  
Ma i suoi occhi non volevano lasciar andare l'immagine di quello che era stato il suo angelo, non voleva lasciare quella mano fredda e inerme, aveva paura di andare avanti da solo.  
-Dean, mi dispiace.- disse Chuck, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Quel contatto lo irritò, ma non ebbe la forza per allontanarsi o per reagire violentemente, si limitò a grugnire di rimando e a continuare a fissare gli occhi vitrei dell'angelo caduto,ancora sgranati in un'espressione di puro terrore.

  


_Non voglio essere l'unico, stavolta.  
Non voglio essere l'unico, stavolta._

  


Le giornate che si susseguirono dopo la morte dell'angelo furono più dure di quanto ognuno a Campo Chitaqua potesse mai immaginare; le orde di Croats che erano state attirate dalla luce della Grazia morente si erano riversate a fiotti, circondando l'intera zona.  
Di notte uscivano allo scoperto e tutti erano in allerta cercando di respingerli, ma le munizioni non erano infinite e allontanarsi in missione per recuperarne altre non era mai stato così difficile.  
Avevano capito che il momento giusto per muoversi al di fuori era l'alba, prima o dopo sarebbe stato difficile riuscire a evitare l'assalto di quelli che una volta erano stati umani.  
-Figlio di puttana, muori!- ringhiò il leader sparando a uno di quegli esseri senza ragione, proprio nel mezzo della fronte; tra gli occhi.  
Il croat emise un grugnito e cadde su se stesso; era passata quasi una settimana da quando Castiel era morto, e ogni notte avevano affrontato la stessa, identica situazione; i superstiti erano stanchi e impauriti, si affidavano completamente a lui e Dean non era più certo di poterli guidare ancora per molto.  
  


~◦~

  


L'infamia dei sogni, consisteva nel fatto che non gli permettessero di trovare pace neppure quando ormai si abbandonava a fiumi di alcool per perdere i sensi. Erano in agguato, sempre pronti a torturarlo psicologicamente oltre che fisicamente.  
Dean non riusciva più a dormire, i suoi occhi rossi erano un chiaro segno del suo prossimo crollo emotivo; avrebbe dato di matto e ormai in quell'accampamento assediato tutti avevano capito che presto o tardi qualcuno ci avrebbe rimesso la pelle. E a uccidere non sarebbe stato un mostro o Lucifero, ma il leader stesso.  
Il corpo di Castiel era stato sepolto da quasi due settimane, tecnicamente quello doveva essere ancora il corpo di un Jimmy umano, un uomo che aveva avuto una famiglia e dei sogni, un lavoro e un futuro: ma a Dean non importava.  
Aveva conosciuto Castiel in quel corpo, e per lui sarebbe sempre stato il _suo_ angelo dagli occhi blu, dalla barba incolta e i capelli disastrati. Non importava chi avesse curato quel corpo per quasi quarant'anni, aveva avuto un senso solo quando il guerriero di Dio era sceso a reclamarne il possesso.  
In molti gli avevano consigliato di bruciarlo, persino Chuck gli aveva confessato la sua paura per quel corpo vuoto e morto, che sarebbe statouna tentazione per i demoni che avrebberopotutocercaredi confonderlo prendendo possesso di quello che era stato l'unico in cui Dean avesse riposto la sua fede. Ma le parole di tutti erano sfumate al vento, aveva deciso di seppellirlo, non avrebbe mai potuto reggere la visione di quel corpo tra le fiamme.  
Sarebbe stato come accettare la fine di tutto.  
Era proprio quello che stava sognando, quella notte, il corpo del suo angeloavviluppato dal fuoconel bel mezzo del silenzio della sera. Solo lo scoppiettare delfalòe il suo respiro affannoso come colonna sonora di quella fine inevitabile.  
Soffriva, sapeva di trovarsi in un sogno, eppure non riusciva a non stare così male, non poteva semplicemente liberarsi e svegliarsi; quelle fiamme che mangiavano l'involucro di Castiel erano ipnotiche e lo rapivano tanto da non riuscire a spostare lo sguardo fino a quando gli occhi non cominciarono a pizzicare.  
Si piegò sulle ginocchia fino a sedersi a terra, continuando a tenere lo sguardo puntato su quel letto di paglia e fiamme, il petto contratto in una dolorosa e ferrea morsa.  
Un rumore di passi lo fece voltare e alle sue spalle intravide la stessafigurache stava bruciando in quel letto di lingue infuocate e fumo; Castiel era dietro di lui, i suoi occhi blu fissi nei suoi. Il suo volto, una maschera di pietà e amore.  
Si alzò in piedi, lentamente, come se avesse paura di spaventarlo e vederlo volare via; ma era inutile, era solo un sogno e quello alle sue spalle non era il guerriero di Dio che lo aveva salvato dalla perdizione, non era più lui.  
Aveva davanti solo un ricordo sbiadito, una misera imitazione della propria mente.  
Eppure voleva così tanto che fosse reale, così tanto che fosse lui e che fosse tornato dal regno degli _angeli morti_ per riprendere la battaglia al suo fianco.  
Guerrieri, combattenti uno al fianco dell'altro, contro la prova più dura: il boss finale di quello stupido videogame apocalittico.  
Ma erano solo sogni.  
I suoi acerrimi nemici ancora una volta coalizzati contro di lui.  
-Ehi- si sorprese a raschiare la gola secca e infuocata a causa del fumo. Ma non gliimportava, era solo uno stupido sogno -hai deciso di tornare a casa, Lessie?-  
Gli occhi pizzicavano, ma non voleva trattenersi, nessuno l'avrebbe visto per davvero in quel buco di realtà che non esisteva se non nella sua mente.  
Era paradossale.  
-Non sono un cane, Dean- biascicò l'angelo, piegando il capo di lato in un gesto che sembrò schiacciare il cuore del cacciatore -non posso tornare da te, comunque.-  
Il Winchester annuì, era logico. Castiel non sarebbe tornato più, nessuno sarebbe mai tornato al suo fianco. L'Apocalisse gli aveva portato via ogni cosa, eppure era stato proprio lui a darleinizio e a farla dilagare con la negligenza nei confronti di Michele.  
 _Era paradossale.  
_ -Lo so, l'avevo capito. Che ci fai qui? I miei sogni non ti sembrano già abbastanza tormentati?- ma l'altro non rispose, si limitò a percorrere lentamente la distanza che li teneva separati, raggiungendolo a pochi centimetri.  
I suoi occhi brillavano nel silenzio della notte, alla luce di quella pallida luna che li guardava ghignante e che si beava, persino nei sogni, della tragica situazione in cui erano finiti.  
-Volevo vederti- fu la risposta sussurrata, mentreidue mariche erano gli occhi dell'uno,bagnavano le infinite praterie dell'altro -mi dispiace, ci ho provato con tutto me stesso.-  
Ma per Dean non era abbastanza, non aveva importanza quanto a lungo o quanto intensamente ci avesse provato, era stato comunque abbandonato, era rimasto comunque solo.  
-Non m'importa- sbuffò il cacciatore in un ghigno irritato e malinconico -avrei voluto che tu restassi, non che ci provassi.-  
Castiel abbassò lo sguardo, ma non si mosse, restò fermo a un battito di ciglia con i capelli che sfioravano il mento del leader -Era la mia natura. Non potevo andare contro di essa.-  
Ma non era ancora abbastanza, niente sarebbe servito a riempire il vuoto nel petto di Dean, niente avrebbe rimesso a posto le cose perché, fondamentalmente, le parole non avrebbero riportato indietro nessuno.  
-Credi che me ne faccia qualcosa delle tue scuse?- ringhiò prendendo tra le mani le spalle di Castiel e facendo sì che questi lo guardasse di nuovo -Pensi che questo risolva qualcosa? Dannazione, perché non lo capisci?-  
L'angelo lo guardò in silenzio per quei pochi secondi che sembrarono manciate d'eternità, poi portò una mano al suo volto e accarezzò una sua guancia spolverata di barba strofinando il pollice contro la suapelletesa.  
Fu un gesto inaspettato, ma nessuno dei due ebbe la voglia di spezzare quel momento cristallizzato e silenzioso,privandosidiquel contatto caldo.  
-Non so più che fare- sussurrò Dean, piegando il capo verso quel palmo tiepido, la voce incrinata dalla rabbia e dalle lacrime che si annidavano nella sua gola e che tentava, in tutti i modi, di mandare giù -sonosolo, Cas. Contavo su di te, ho sempre contato su di te. E ora che anche tu sei... anche tu hai mollato, non vedo perché non debba farlo anch'io.-  
Lo sguardo del guerriero angelico era risoluto, serio, nonostante fosse caldo e si riversasse nel cacciatore donandogli un po' di quel coraggio che aveva perso per strada, lasciato morire con tutti quelli che lo avevano abbandonato.  
-Sei ancora la nostra speranza, sei tu che non capisci. Puoi ancora fare qualcosa, cambiare la situazione. Sei l'Uomo Retto per un motivo ben preciso e non c'entra nulla il fatto che tu non abbia lasciato entrare Michele. Non era tutto nelle sue mani, sei un guerriero persino migliore e non puoi abbandonare proprio ora.- spiegò Castiel, avvicinandosi di un altro passo che rese la loro distanza infinitesimale, inesistente.  
Il respiro dell'uno s'infrangeva sul volto dell'altro, fermi in quella pausa del tempo prima della fine.  
-Non sono un eroe, te l'ho già detto una volta- sussurrò Dean, in un soffio -non sono abbastanza forte- concluse, quando una lacrima scavalcò il grumo delle gemelleincastratenella sua gola e si abbandonò nel vuoto, gettandosi dal balcone di una sua palpebra.  
Una lacrima di dolore e abbandono, come il cuore dello stesso che avrebbe voluto solamente perdersi e crogiolarsi nel male che lo aveva colpito.  
Eppure non era mai stato un tipo che si arrendeva facilmente, ma non era più certo di che cosa fosse diventato. Non era più Dean Winchester, era cambiato in _qualcosa_ che non riconosceva e che non voleva accettare.  
Era debole, ora.  
-Non è la verità e lo sappiamo entrambi- soffiò Castiel avvicinandosi al suo viso e incontrando da vicino le sue distese erbose ancoraluminosenonostante le perdite, nonostante le sconfitte corrosive -sei forte, lo sei _abbastanza_ per noi tutti. Sono qui per dirti questo, Dean. Sono qui perché tu possa ricordarlo, non ho ceduto a ogni cosa solo per vederti mollare. Non sonomortosolo per vederti crollare dalla debolezza.-  
Dean aprì le labbra ma non parlò, permise solo ad altre lacrime di solcare il suo volto, un mare d'incertezza e delusione.  
-Non deludermi.- continuò l'angelo, piegando il capo e avvicinandosi lentamente alle sue labbra in una carezza umida e appena percettibile.  
Il Winchester loaccolse senza spostarsi, lo lasciò muoversi sulla sua bocca,accettòla lingua che timida accarezzava la sua carne e gli permise di entrare in lui.  
Fu un gesto lento, i secondi scandivano un tempo effimero mentre le loro lingue si toccavano timidamente in un bacio inaspettato; entrambi impacciati, senza sapere cosa fare o come muoversi.  
Ma i gestifuronoautomatici, quando le loro braccia s'incrociarono e si ritrovarono uno premuto contro l'altro ad accettare il calore dei loro corpi.  
Dean massaggiava le labbra di Castiel, accoglieva il suo respiro tremulo e lo respirava a pieni polmoni, facendolo suo. La bocca di Castiel sapeva d'incenso e sale, un gusto così esotico che scoprì piacergli. Non si sarebbe più fermato, avrebbe continuato per sempre.  
 _E lo desiderò davvero._ _  
_  


_E io prego per dove sei,  
voglio che tu sappia,  
che mi troverai sempre qui._

  


  


Quando si staccarono l'uno dall'altro, fu come se un gelo polare fosse calato sulle loro spalle, Dean represse un brivido e la voglia di spingersi di nuovo verso Castiel.  
-Questo per cos'era?- chiese invece, stupidamente.  
L'angelo non rispose, incassò il capo nelle spalle e fece per allontanarsi -Non avrei dovuto.-  
Dean non replicò, fermò il suo indietreggiare e se lo riportò semplicemente contro premendo sul suo polso. -Non ti vedrò più dopo questo sogno, non è così?-  
Il guerriero alato continuò a stare in silenzio, gli occhi vaganti ovunque tranne che in quelli del cacciatore.  
-Rispondi!- ringhiò Dean strattonandolo per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Castiel cacciò un sorriso sbilenco e triste, un sorriso che lasciò crollare ogni speranza in quello che era il leader di Campo Chitaqua -Sono morto. E' il mio ultimo brandello di Grazia, l'ultima briciola d'essenza che hai dentro di te.-  
-Dentro di me?-  
L'angelo annuì -Quando ti ho salvato dall'Inferno ci siamo... uniti. La mia Grazia e la tua anima l'hanno fatto, ho lasciato un po' di me al tuo interno quando ti ho riportato sulla Terra. Ma si sta spegnendo, non c'è più niente che mi tenga in vita.-  
Dean annuì lentamente, il cuore perso in un battito flebile e amareggiato, il freddo che lo circondava ancora una volta. Perché doveva essere tutto così difficile?  
-Ci sono io, ci sono io che potrei tenerti in vita. Io che potrei ospitarti dentro di me. Perché non usi me, per continuare a vivere?-  
Era patetico: la sua voce incrinata, le lacrime che continuavano a cadere, la debolezza in quel momento di totale abbandono. Quando si sarebbe svegliato cosa sarebbe stato? La sua anima era lì, in quell'unico e irripetibile sogno.  
Stava lasciando tutto in quel posto.  
Castiel lo baciò di nuovo, con più foga, premendo le mani sul suo viso come a volerlo imprimere nella mente. _Anche se_ _l'angelo non aveva più una mente._  
Dean fece passare le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi e cadde in ginocchio portandoselo giù con sé, stringendolo come a volerlo trattenere per sempre; come avesse paura di perderlo.  
Ma lo stava già perdendo.  
-Non posso- mormorò il figlio di Dio contro le sue labbra -hai un compito da svolgere, non posso mettermi tra di voi.-  
-Tu puoi fare tutto quello che ti pare, dannazione!-  
Restarono in silenzio, la fronte del Winchester premuta contro il petto dell'angelo, il respiro pesante e la consapevolezza che il tempo avesse ripreso a scorrere: come un orologio fermo che riparte da un momento all'altro. I minuti e le ore scivolavano veloci come un fiume agitato e loro erano degli stupidi salmoni che nuotavano controcorrente.  
-Non è così che funziona- sorrise Castiel allungando i polpastrelli sulle dita di Dean e intrecciandole alle sue, unendo i loro palmi.  
Il cacciatore guardò le loro mani unite e abbassò le palpebre inspirando profondamente.  
-Quindi è tutto qui? Tu che te ne vai, io che rimango solo a uccidere il Diavolo?- rise d'amarezza, l'umano -E poi? Poi cosa farò?-  
L'angelo baciò la rete delle loro dita, un contatto caldo che durò alcuni minuti mentre il silenzio li circondava e il fuoco aveva smesso di crepitare alle loro spalle.  
-Poi andrai avanti, perché è questo quello che fai. E' questo che mi ha spinto a scegliere te: la tua tenacia.- rispose Castiel.  
Ma un guerriero di Dio non poteva sapere, non poteva immaginare che cosa si provasse a vivere vedendo tutti gli affetti sfaldarsi giorno dopo giorno, crescere in una bambagia di emozioni che non erano per niente piacevoli, che facevano soffrire, che facevano male al cuore, all'anima.  
L'Inferno era quasi una passeggiata al confronto dei sentimenti che lo assalivano quando perdeva qualcuno d'importante.  
Un angelo non poteva capire cosa si provasse a perdere qualcuno che si ama, Castiel non avrebbe mai assimilato l'idea di quello che Dean aveva subìto nel momento in cui lo aveva perso, tanto per citare una ferita ancora fresca di dolore.  
  


  


~◦~

  


Il silenzio li avvolgeva in quella terra persa in un sogno, molto probabilmente la notte stava ancora avvolgendo il sonno del cacciatore, nella realtà.  
Ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi e dire addio anche a quell'ultimo pezzo dell'essenza di Castiel che sarebbe scomparso per sempre.  
Lo fissò attentamente, tentando di imprimere dentro di sé ogni linea ed espressione del suo volto, ogni movimento di quel corpo che per anni lo aveva ospitato. Tentò di stampare l'immagine dell'angelo dentro di sé, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato abbastanza. Alla fine la sua mancanza sarebbe stata un cratere dentro al petto.  
In così breve tempo, quello che all'inizio era stato un guerriero senza scrupoli aveva assunto un'importanza per il Winchester, che non aveva mai saputo spiegarsi; si era semplicemente fidato, aveva solamente lasciato che l'istinto facesse il suo corso e poi si era ritrovato ad avere fede, ad amare.  
Lui che non aveva amato nessuno che non fosse della _famiglia_ ; eppure Castiel era diventato un membro della sua personale famiglia, silenziosamente.  
E ora aveva perso anche lui.  
Si fece coraggio e lo strinse a sé in un gesto impacciato ma determinato, non era fatto per le coccole o qualsiasi altra cosa implicasse la dolcezza, ma, ora che tutto stava andando in rovina, non voleva avere rimpianti.  
L'angelo non oppose resistenza, si limitò a restare fermo e a farsi stringere -Quando ti sveglierai ti pentirai di tutto questo.-  
Ma il cacciatore non volle ascoltarlo, semplicemente lo baciò per zittirlo o forse per imprimere dentro di sé anche il suo calore, oltre che la sua immagine.  
-Credimi, le cose di cui mi pento sono peggiori di queste- sillabò sulle sue labbra, andando ad accarezzare con la lingua il suo collo.  
Castiel s'irrigidì ma piegò il capo, lasciando via libera al Winchester che tracciò la linea della mascella con i denti e con la bocca.  
Restarono così per alcuni minuti, Dean che accarezzava Castiel nel silenzio totale, inframmezzato solo da qualche gemito basso da parte del guerriero alato.  
-E' l'ultima volta che ci vedremo, poi te ne andrai per sempre, non è così? Niente più sorprese, niente più mojo angelici. Solo io e la schifosa Apocalisse.-  
L'angelo annuì tra le sue braccia, prima di voltarsi a fissarlo.  
Si guardarono per un tempo indefinito, scambiandosi occhiate che volevano dire tutto o forse niente, che volevano confessare e occultare. Negavano, mentivano.  
Non si sarebbero mancati, si dicevano, e allo stesso tempo gridavano che non sarebbe stata vita, se fossero stati separati.  
Dean abbassò le palpebre e aprì le labbra per parlare, ma non disse nulla: le parole erano macigni che non riusciva a tirare fuori.  
I loro occhi erano fuochi che strillavano per loro, per le loro anime e per la loro salvezza.  
Poi tutto andò al diavolo.

  


~◦~

  


Dean spinse Castiel sulla terra fredda e gli strappò i vestiti di dosso, prima di attorcigliarsi su se stesso per liberarsi dai propri; premette Castiel a faccia in giù e si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui. Si riempì le mani delle natiche del compagno prima di stuzzicarlo con il proprio membro duro che fece scivolare lentamente nella sua apertura. Sfregò la pelle calda e umida e tracciò dei baci lungo la spina dorsale, sentendo Castiel gemere debolmente in risposta con la fronte premuta sul terriccio appiccicoso.  
Poi capì di doverlo fare, doveva compiere quell'atto completamente nuovo, doveva prendersi tutto quello che il suo angelo aveva da offrire. Non importava quanto avrebbe fatto male, era l'unico modo per fargli capire quanto ci tenesse; l'unica confessione d'amore che fosse capace di formulare. E il suo guerriero l'avrebbe compreso, i loro gemiti parlavano la stessa lingua.  
Sputò sulla mano, la strofinò sul suo pene rigido e s'inabissò completamente dentro l'altro, si mosse lentamente tentando di non fargli male; voleva che fossero solo bei ricordi, quelli che lo avrebbero accompagnato per tutta la vita.  
Castiel si tese e rabbrividì prima di sibilare dal dolore, lo vide premere le mani sul terreno ghiaioso e vide i muscoli delle sue spalle accavallarsi, lo sentì stringere i glutei intorno al suo membro pulsante, ma non si fermò.  
Si abbassò sulla sua nuca e lasciò che una pioggia di umidi e caldi baci lo rilassassero.  
Castiel era stretto, bello: perfetto. Il suo corpo teso ed eccitato sotto di lui era beatitudine; non aveva mai conosciuto qualcosa di così bello, così giusto, e si spinse esitante ansimando un _'sì'_ roco a prova di quanto fosse meraviglioso.  
Spinse più a fondo, entrando completamente dentro di lui e cercò quella piccola protuberanza che lo avrebbe fatto gemere e contorcere dal piacere.  
-Dean- sussurrò Castiel, travolto dal piacere -Oh, sì... Dean!- urlò quando scivolò fino a sfiorare con la punta del pene la prostata.  
Spostò una mano sotto il bacino del compagno per avvicinarlo e Castiel sussultò e si abbandonò contro il suo petto.  
-Cas...-  
Lasciò scivolare l'altra mano sul pene duro, caldo e teso di Castiel e la fece scorrere su e giù ridisegnando tutta la sua lunghezza. Spinse dentro il corpo dell'angelo con lo stesso ritmo e si beò della voce roca del guerriero che ansimava e trasaliva ad ogni spinta. La voce strozzata dal piacere.  
Si sentì completo, pieno come mai prima d'allora e desiderò che tutto quello continuasse, che Castiel vivesse ancora al suo fianco e placasse il vuoto dentro di lui.  
Era l'unico, l'unico che poteva farlo.  
Il guerriero alato gemette più forte mentre le sue spinte divennero secche e profonde, si spinse sempre più a fondo, colpì sempre più velocemente quel punto di non ritorno.  
\- Dio.- ululò l'angelo e al suono di tale profanità Dean s'indurì ancora di più e aumentò il ritmo della mano su quel pene gocciolante e grosso, pronto per venire.  
-Cas, ti prego...- mormorò il cacciatore abbassando le labbra sul suo collo e mordendolo forte mentre il suo respiro s'infrangeva contro la pelle nivea. Fu una silenziosa preghiera tra ansimi e blasfemia, Dean gli chiese di restare, di non lasciarlo o abbandonarlo a se stesso, al crudele mondo che si apriva in quel futuro nero e senza più speranza.  
Dean spinse, lo masturbò e gli sussurrò di non andare.  
Castiel invocò il suo nome spingendosi contro di lui e accettandolo dentro di sé, in ogni anfratto di quel corpo di ricordi e nella propria Grazia.  
Ma non poteva restare, non poteva accogliere quell'implorante richiesta di dolore.  
Pianse e urlò, gemette di piacere e di male puro, si inarcò sotto di lui nell'estasi totale e tese i muscoli intorno al membro del cacciatore; poi venne.  
Urlò ancora e venne e Dean lo seguì in quell'oblio di piacere, l'esplosione dell'orgasmo più potente che avesse mai avuto. Tremò ondeggiando ancora un po' dentro il proprio angelo, poi si fermò e collassò sulla sua schiena.  
Restarono a prendere fiato per alcuni minuti, Castiel che tentava di trattenere le lacrime e Dean che lo stringeva possessivamente, il terrore di vederlo andare via era potente dentro di lui.  
-Cas...-  
-Lo sai che ci sarò sempre, risiederò in qualche modo dentro di te. Sarò nei tuoi ricordi, nella tua mente, nel tuo cuore.- singhiozzò quello che non sembrava più un guerriero.  
Dean lo abbracciò, ancora disteso sulla sua schiena, circondò il ventre nudo con le sue braccia e lo tirò contro il proprio petto.  
-Non parlare, non voglio sentire tutto questo. Non è reale.-  
- _Voglio solo che tu sappia che mi troverai sempre qui_ \- mormorò Castiel voltandosi goffamente in quel ferreo abbraccio e poggiando un palmo sulla sua spalla sinistra, accavallando la sua mano all'impronta che vi aveva impresso anni prima.  
-Smettila!- sibilò Dean, la mascella una dura linea di rabbia e dolore, gli occhi vuoti e persi.  
-Smettila...-  
Castiel lo baciò velocemente, un fuggevole contatto di labbra -Ora è tempo che ti svegli, Dean- mormorò.  
Il cacciatore sgranò lo sguardo e prima di poter rispondere era seduto sulla scomoda brandina in quella capanna fredda e vuota.  
Il sorriso di Castiel, un ricordo lontano.

  
  


_Voglio solo che tu sappia, che mi troverai sempre qui._

Fine.  
  
---  
  
****


End file.
